White Lies
by mPetersen
Summary: As the adoptive daughter of lord Tadao, Aya Hirabayashi has always followed the rules and etiquette of the nobles, as was expected of her. But when she starts her journey towards the land of water to marry the daimyo her father selected for her, a grey haired shinobi disturbs her carefully set plans and wakes her from the lethargic course of her life.
1. Chapter 1

In the Land of snow, in a little known village, a young woman was sitting near open shoji screens and staring silently at the falling flakes of frozen water. She wore the traditionally long dresses of the nobles, and her long brown hair fell in silky threads down to her waist. With her ivory skin she melted into her snowy surroundings, and her deep blue eyes turned to follow a young man with a little bag in his arms.

All around her in the regally built palace was a lot of ruckus, servants were hurrying around packing clothes, nourishment and her most prized possessions into wooden chests, before loading them onto a beautifully crafted carriage.

One of the younger servant girls approached and addressed the hime timidly, breaking her wistful stare: "Miss Aya, your entourage has arrived."

"Thank you, Mai." Aya responded with a warm smile. "I will be with them in just a moment."

The little girl named Mai hesitated a moment, before she threw herself into the ladies arms and hugged her as hard as her small arms would allow.

"Why are they sending you away? Can't your future husband come here and live with us? This palace is definitely big enough! I don't care who he is, he doesn't have the right to take you away from us!" She sobbed with her face pressed into Ayas slim waist.

Aya gently stroked her back, while answering firmly: "Because he is a Daimyo. I'm honored to be selected as his future bride. Don't cry, you can always come and visit me. Actually, I insist you do." She ended with a small smirk on her lips, before gently loosening the girls hold.

They were disrupted when the shoji screens left to them opened with a harsh shove, and an middle aged man regarded them with a disapproving glare. Mai jumped up guiltily, and threw an apologetic glance to Aya, before hasting past lord Tadao.

"The ninjas we requested have arrived to escort you to the land of water. They are waiting for you." He addressed his adoptive daughter.

"Yes, I apologize if I left them waiting." Aya replied plainly, before sliding to her feet and striding toward the Lord. She gave him a loving smile and tilted her head down. "Thank you. Not only for taking me in when nobody wanted me, but for giving me a future and a purpose in life." Lord Tadao placed his hand on her hair and responded: " Thank you for being the daughter I have always wished for."

When Aya entered the receiving room, four pairs of eyes immediately focused on her. Smart, breathtakingly green eyes belonged to a young girl with candy colored hair, who seemed not much older than Mai. Next to her were two boys, one with a screamingly orange attire, and one with black hair and lifeless eyes.

After mustering the children, Ayas eyes fell on the only other adult in the room. He had light grey hair and hid most of his face behind a mask and a headband, which covered his left eye. The other eye was fixated on her, and she felt her stomach flutter under his dissecting stare. She knew that her father had not told them the ultimate purpose of this mission, only that she had to be delivered safely into the land of water.

"My name is Aya Hirabayashi, daughter of Tadao Hirabayashi. I would like to thank you for accepting this mission. You are probably exhausted from your journey to this village, it would be my pleasure to show you to the baths and your rooms. Dinner will be served in the dining hall in two hours, so you have plenty of time to refresh yourselves." Aya conversed, her eyes lingering far to often on the grey haired man, who had not taken his eyes of her since she entered the room.

"That sounds great! Do you have ramen?!" the blonde boy chattered excitedly. Aya couldn't suppress a smile, but before she could reply a deep voice stated: "I apologize for his behavior. Narutos stomach is often louder than his brain. My name is Kakashi, and these are my students Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

Aya looked into his eyes and smiled more broadly than was appropriate for a hime, before replying: "I'm honored to meet you.", then, with a wink to to the bubbly boy: "Our cook is said to make the best tonkatsu ramen in the land of snow. I'll be sure to tell him to prepare some for you."

After she had shown them the lavish baths, their rooms and the dining hall, Aya sat in her own room contemplating whether to take another bath. Since all her belongings and books had already been packed, there was little else for her to do, so she started to make her way towards the baths.

When she stepped into the steaming pool and felt the hot water hug her skin, Aya let out a satisfied groan. The prospect of leaving all her friends and loved ones had been filling her with sadness and tension for weeks, but the weight on her shoulders always felt lighter in the warm water.

With closed eyes, she started to calmly wash her hair with one of the many scented soaps, before she heard the shoji screen slide open. She turned to see the pink haired girl enter the room, before Sakura spotted her and stopped uncertainly.

"Please come in." Aya encouraged her, while continuing to wash the soap out of her hair.

"Thank you. The boys are also taking a bath now, so I thought I would as well to make sure they don't have to wait for me at dinner." Sakura bubbled when she slid into the water.

Aya unsuccessfully tried to squish the thought of the grey haired shinobi soaking naked in the water. To get her thoughts in reign, she abruptly changed the topic: "Are your rooms to your liking?"

To her luck Sakura didn't notice and excitedly proclaimed: "They are beautiful, I love the view at the snowed over gardens! We never have snow in Konoha, it's rarely below 10 degrees Celsius."

While Sakura excitedly described her home and the forests surrounding it, Ayas thoughts drifted off to the journey ahead of her. They planned to arrive at the village of Lord Dayako in two weeks, and her marriage was planned to take place three weeks from now. Even though she knew that there was no alternative to the political union, her heart got heavy at the thought of her much older future husband.

The Lord Dayako was a nice, elderly man whom she had met when she was eleven years old, just one year after Tadao had adopted her. It was spring and she was playing in the garden, as so often, when a soft voice disrupted her game with two of the servants children. "Hello little lady. I apologize for disrupting your game, but I wished to introduce myself before I left. My name is Dayako Miyazaki." The white haired Lord had addressed her.

She hadn't known back then, that before her stood one of the most powerful daimyos of this time, when she retorted: "I'm Aya Hirabayashi, daughter of Lord Tadao."

When she was done with washing and Sakuras chatter had died down, Aya excused herself to get dressed for dinner. As was expected of her, she encased herself in the dark blue kimonos of her house, before she started to make her way towards the dinner hall.

Musing about the next two weeks in which she would be allowed to wear far more comfortable travelling garments, she didn't notice Kakashi standing in the hall before she cam to an abrupt stop right in front of him. Her eyes found his, and she felt the flutter in her stomach come back to life.

"Good evening lady Aya." His deep voice sounded, before he signified for her to accompany him down the hall. "I worried I would be too late for dinner, but it seems I'm not the only one." He continued with a smirk.

Trying for her usual aloof attitude, Aya grinned: "But Kakashi-sama, didn't you know it is fashionable to be a few minutes late? All the noble ladies I have met so far made sure to be the last ones to sit down at the table."

"Is that so? Then I hope we will not be scolded for our late arrival." Kakashi replied, before shoving the shoji screen open for her.

Aya still had her eyes fixated on his enigmatic face while she moved to enter the dining hall, when she missed to lift her dress over the threshold and lost her foot in the lines of fabric. Before she could react to the approaching ground, two strong arms encompassed her and pulled her back against a warm chest.

As swiftly as Kakashi had grabbed her, he let go and when she turned to him, she imagined to make out a light red undertone on his face.

"Aya, please sit." Her fathers voice disrupted the moment, and Aya felt her face grow hot.

The rest of the evening passed slowly, with Aya concentrating on keeping her eyes anywhere but on the masked man opposite from her.

Kakashi didn't seem to have such troubles, he was politely conversing with the lord while every so often scolding Naruto to eat properly and answering Sakuras curious questions. As early as politely possible, Aya left with the excuse of being tired from the preparations of the day. Kakashi threw her a unreadable look, which made her even more nervous of the journey ahead and stuck to her until well after she had closed her eyes for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aya stood in the crisp morning sun, wiping the tears from her cheeks that signified her farewell from the palace she called home.

With one last glance at her father, she turned and followed the shinobi from the village of the hidden leaf. She was wearing tight cotton pants and a long cape as protection against the cold winds, because it had been decided that it would be safer for her not to be identified as a hime during their journey. The carriage with her belongings would be travelling to the land of water by another path, to reduce their risk of being ambushed and to fasten their pace.

Aya had thought that those precautions were unnecessary, but not objected because she relished in the thought of moving freely through the pine forests of her country.

"Miss Aya, why are you moving to the land of water?" The blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki, piped up. Aya hesitated a moment, before evasively answering: "To strengthen the political bounds between our countries. I'll be operating as an ambassador, to optimize our trades and to facilitate the migration of our people."

Her father had insisted, that she shouldn't disclose the reason of her travel or reveal any information about her own past, as if she wouldn't have kept silent about that any way.

Feeling a little guilty about her lie, Aya threw a glance to Kakashi, who had had turned to her when she spoke.

"You seem to be very young to be named ambassador of your country." He stated, his eyes analyzing her reaction closely.

"I was trained for this position for over eight years, I dare hope that my knowledge is adequate." Aya answered, turning her eyes forward to conceal any signs that may hint to her dishonesty. She still felt Kakashis piercing gaze on her face, but she controlled her stride to keep from walking faster.

Somewhere along the way, Sakura had started a pleasant conversation with Aya and though she still felt Kakashis eyes from time to time, she managed to shed some of the tension in her mind. It didn't take long until the night approached and they started looking for a suitable place to spend the night. From her forbidden trips over the past years, Aya knew that only a few hundred meters east was a perfectly shielding cave and she deliberately crowded the four shinobi in the right direction.

Kakashi was the first one to spot it and Naruto cheered at the prospect of finally eating the Ramen he had stuffed in his backpack. Sasuke went to collect firewood, with Sakura closely trailing on his heels, and when the two of them hadn't returned within ten minutes, an impatient Naruto raced towards the direction of his fellow students.

Ayas heartbeat fastened as she realized that she now was left with Kakashi, and she mentally scolded herself for her juvenile reaction. Still, she couldn't stop her gaze from wandering to the man who was preparing a fireplace. When he was done and got up to retrieve their provisions, she couldn't help but appreciate his graceful movements and strong posture.

Since she didn't want to keep standing around uselessly, she addressed Kakashi: "Is there anything I can help you with? I could go and look for fresh water or collect some clean snow."

"That's a great idea, I think I heard water splashing when we approached this cave."

Aya knew that there was a little waterfall north from their location, but she wondered how well developed his hearing must be to notice despite the considerable distance. She moved to grab the kettle he had been unpacking, when Kakashi got up and announced with a wink: "Let's go, then we might be back before the kids return and prevent Naruto from eating his ramen dry."

A little startled because she had been expecting to go alone, Aya hesitated a second but followed him outside. He moved smoothly through the trees, and she felt her fingers itching to touch him.

Aya had always been courteous and even though she was no virgin, it had never been hard for her to keep her hands off of men who spelled trouble for her. She tried to justify her irrational urge with her impending marriage and the prospect of being bound to one man for the rest of her life.

As that thought crossed her mind, she started to consider something else. Even if her fantasies became true and something were to occur between the both of them, Kakashi would have very little incentive to reveal this to anyone. After all, it was his job to deliver her safely and unscathed to the village in the land of water.

Said shinobi disrupted her thoughts: "I heard lord Tadao adopted you, may I ask where you were born?"

"I was born in a village not far from lord Tadaos palace. I have never met my biological father, but my mother was a seamstress. When I was nine years old she succumbed to the small pox and left me orphaned. The lord found me after I had lived on the streets for two years, and he took me in like I was his own." Aya responded, with old sentiments marking her beautiful face.

Surprised by her honest answer, Kakashi stated: "I apologize, I shouldn't have asked. This is a very personal topic and I didn't mean to reawaken painful memories of yours."

His consideration conjured a smile back on her face and her eyes crossed his black one. She felt a flush tingle through her body, when his eye held her gaze and she saw emotions swirl in darkness of his pupil.

Aya opened her mouth to say something, but Kakashi preempted her by cutting the thick tension between them: "We should hurry, I think I heard the kids arrive back at the cave."

With a quick agreement, Aya resumed her fast pace and they arrived back at the shelter less than ten minutes later. Aya helped the others prepare the sleeping bags and their night-quarters, still contemplating the loaded silence between the masked shinobi and herself.

The thick vegetable soup Kakashi prepared for dinner was perfectly silky and Aya held back a moan when the flavors hit her tongue.

She had been expecting stale bread and dried fruit for the next few weeks and was elated that at least one in their group was such an outstanding cook.

"This soup is fantastic, Hatake-sama. If I had known we would be traveling with a chef, I would have brought some kobe-meat from the palace." Aya smirked, amused about the small blush that had appeared above Kakashis mask.

Naruto burst into laughter, taking up the chance to tease his team-mate: "Yes Kakashi-sensei, maybe you should always prepare dinner from now on. It would definitely be better than the sludge Sasuke produces."

Sasuke hardly elbowed his teammate and within minutes both ge-nin were jostling on the floor. Aya started to get up to step in between them, but Kakashi grabbed her arm and motioned for her to sit back down.

He and Sakura both had a look of annoyed amusement on their faces and Aya realized that this was not the first time the two boys fought.

After Naruto had lost the little struggle, he sulked on his bedroll. Since Kakashi had cooked and Sasuke was also licking his wounds, Sakura accompanied Aya to clean the dishes.

Naruto was already snoring when they returned and Sasuke was leaning on a rock, reading a small black book.

"Where is Kakashi?" Aya quipped, before her brain could warn her to be less obvious about her attraction to him.

"Scouting the area." Sasuke replied dismissively while Sakura inconspicuously nudged her bedroll closed to his.

With a sound of acknowledgement, Aya went to her own corner and prepared for bed. She lay down, keeping the entrance of the cave in her field of vision. Despite the long journey of the day she was feeling content with the delicious meal in her stomach and grey-haired thoughts in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun was warming Ayas face, while the group slowly descended a steep mountain. They had decided to take a shortcut through the wilderness, so that they could shorten their journey by about a day. Narutos nagging about the freezing temperature of the cave had further solidified their decision, since none of them wanted to repeat the two hour long escapade of the morning, which had ended in Sasuke strangling the blonde boy until he turned blue.

The small path they were now following had been used by woodworkers before, who had paved a convenient ledge into the rocky ground. Because Aya had been trained in close combat, she had no problem balancing on the unsteady ground. Still, she had noticed that Kakashi was hovering closely behind her, never further than an arm's length away.

Aya had been contemplating for a few minutes, whether to mock him by 'accidentally' tripping, when she suddenly noticed a small movement in the corner of her eye. She spun around and noticed in the same instance that Kakashi was no longer behind her.

The three remaining Ge-nin immediately circled her and she silently praised their good training and quick reaction. Still, should it come to battle Aya would definitely not let any one of them endanger themselves to protect her. She sneakily grabbed the short knives that were hid under the fabric of her pants, prepared to jump through the slight opening that was still left between the two boys.

For what felt like an hour they stood there, shaking because the snow had picked up shortly after Kakashi had left. Despite knowing better, Aya had the strong urge to follow him and see for herself if he was just scouting the area or if Kakashi was in trouble and needed their help.

The thought of him injured and helpless made her feel like ants crawled up her arms and she inhaled to propose following him, when a familiarly grey dot appeared between the trees.

Holding her breath for a few seconds, she exhaled in relieve when the distance was eaten up by his firm stride and her eyes confirmed the darkly dressed man to be Kakashi. The closer he came, the clearer became the tense expression on his face and Aya knew before he opened his mouth, that they were in trouble.

"That man must've been a Jo-nin, maybe even Anbu. I managed to trail him for a while but he seemed very familiar with the terrain. The Ninken tried to pick up his scent, but the snow washed out his trail. However, they picked up about five other scents in the vicinity, which means that our friend isn't working alone." Kakashi surmised curtly.

Ayas heart dropped and she cursed her own insistence to travel with only four escorts. They were outnumbered and even with her own help it was very unlikely for them to get away without injuries or worse.

Kakashi continued: "The next village is only about three hours away if we pick up the speed. Aya-sama, if it is alright, I would like to carry you on my back for the remainder of the way. We would be much faster jumping along the branches and it would be harder to pursue us since there would be no marks on the ground."

Aya ground her teeth, a little insulted since she had always been the fastest during training, but Kakashi couldn't know that.

"Sure, if you think I'm not too heavy."

It actually took them less than three hours to arrive at the small village called Hanemi. When they entered through the wooden gates, Kakashi let her slide down from his back and she felt that the torture of being so close to him for hours had left her body in knots.

Aya yawned and stretched her limbs in the hopes to outplay her severely aroused state, when she noticed Kakashis intense gaze on her face. He seemed to deliberately inhale as he walked closely past her and Aya felt her face grow hot.

She briefly closed her eyes before she set out to follow behind Narutos demands for hot ramen.

The village Hanemi was very remote and only possessed one small hotel that they entered quickly. Kakashi asked for one room which would fit five people, but the elderly lady explained to him that none of the rooms were big enough to accommodate more than two futons. Sighing deeply, he accepted the three room keys and they were send down the hallways with directions to the kitchen and to their rooms.

To keep a better eye on Aya, it was decided that she and Sakura were going to sleep in the middle room. Kakashi entered the door to their left and Naruto threw his backpack in the right room before heading to the kitchen.

After talking to Sakura for a few minutes, Aya headed to the shower to warm up and maybe to relax some of the tensions in her body.

When the two girls arrived at the dinner table, Kakashi and Sasuke were already seated with steaming pots of dumplings and miso-soup on the table and Sakura quickly planted herself next to her more sinister team mate. With a hidden grin at the younger girls shenanigans, Aya sank down next to Kakashi, and her thigh accidentally slid along his knee. She quickly adjusted her position and ignored the jo-nins piercing gaze. She would be damned before acting even more like the love-struck teenager in front of her.

Aya was fairly certain, that Kakashi had noticed her attraction to him and she didn't want to confirm his suspicions. At least not yet.

The dumplings were filled with pork and went perfectly with the miso soup, even though Aya found them to be less flavorful than Kakashis creation from the previous day.

After their bellies were filled and Sakuras eyes had started drooping, the girls excused themselves and went off to go to bed.

The pink haired girl fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, but Aya lay awake, rewinding the events of the day. The knowledge of their followers worried her and she found herself feeling cramped inside their small room.

On silent feet she made her way to the patio, were the full moon and the chilled air soothed her worries. Aya had always loved to stare at the bright globe. However hard her life had been, the moon was always there to keep her company.

On her way tiptoeing back inside, Aya nearly let out a scream when a slight movement to her right startled her. In the darkness of the building stood Kakashi, eyes fixed on her and a slight frown on his face.

"What are you doing outside? It is unsafe for you to wander around on you own. Why is Sakura not with you?" He questioned.

Not wanting to get the younger girl in trouble, Aya admitted: "I sneaked away when she fell asleep. I just needed a few minutes by myself. I apologize for my careless behavior."

Narrowing his eye, Kakashi closed in on her and Aya retreated back until she felt a wall hit her back.

"You shouldn't be able to sneak away from Sakura without her notice. As well as the fact that a normal hime wouldn't have noticed our pursuer today when you did." Kakashi stated coldly. "You were trained how to fight. Why did your father lie in the mission report?"

He trapped her between his arms and his intimidating frame, even though Aya knew she had no chance of outrunning him.

She stared at him speechless, feeling caught and nervous because of his proximity. "I'm sorry. My father didn't know but sometimes I trained with the soldiers when I was younger. I never received formal training but I managed to develop some skills." Aya babbled, hoping that he would believe her explanation.

She had actually received the training of a konoichi after she had moved to Lord Tadaos palace, to prepare her for her life's purpose. But just like the reason of their journey, she couldn't disclose this to the copy-nin.

If any word of her education were to come out after her marriage, the mission she had been trained for would be doomed.

Deciding that lies became more believable with audacity, she placed her hands on the jo-nins chest to push him away. He didn't budge an inch.

When Aya dared to lift her eyes to his face, he swiftly grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head, leaning his head in closely until she felt his body heat warming her cheek.

"I can tell that you're lying. But fine, keep your secrets for now. Let me just make clear, that if whatever you keep hidden in that pretty head of yours endangers my students, there will be consequences." The jo-nin breathed darkly into her ear.

Aya could feel her heart speed up, but not only in fear. The air around them was sizzling with tension and she fought the urge to turn her head and close the gap between their lips.

Kakashi squeezed her wrists a little harder and she could feel him leaning his body into hers, before he sharply inhaled and stepped back.

With one last probing glare at her, he vanished through the open shoji screen.

It took Aya a few moments to collect herself and to revert inside, her heart still beating hard and the shinobis woody scent in her nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a quick and practical breakfast the group continued their journey, but instead of the street they weeded through the forest. Kakashi insisted that they would be better shielded from followers this way and Aya had silently agreed with him. Unfortunately, this decision would slow their pace and extend their way to the next village by a whole day.

Aya couldn't bring herself to be bothered by the extension of their travels. One day more of trekking through her beloved forests only meant one day of freedom to her, one day more of keeping an eye on her favorite jo-nin.

While the group continued on their way, she had often catched her eyes wandering to the strong figure moving in front of her. No matter how often Aya hat mentally berated herself, the idea of spending some time alone with Kakashi had sneaked into her mind repeatedly.

In the afternoon they settled down near a small waterfall for a short break and refueling their water bottles. Aya had just kneeled down and reached for her backpack, when she was roughly pulled to her feet. Kakashi threw her over his shoulder and took of running before she even sensed six foreign chakras closing in on them.

"The children!" Aya gasped breathlessly, turning until she say blonde, black and pink hair in the trees above them. She quickly considered her options and decidedly turned to Kakashi: "There is a cave system not far from here, we may be able to lose them there!"

The copy-nin immediately replied "Direction?"

"About 500 meters north-west from here."

Aya hadn't even finished her sentence when team seven turned in unison towards the named direction. It took them less than a minute before the entrance came into view and they ran straight into the darkly gaping mouth of the mountain.

"Put me down, the caves are too narrow to carry someone." Kakashi swiftly slid her down his back and Aya turned and hurried towards a narrow gap to their left. "There are multiple paths through this mountain, the villagers used to mine iron here." Aya whispered while she squeezed through the narrow slit. The path furrowed after a few meters but it got darker with every step they made. Aya felt her way along the wall and heard the others rustle along behind her. She felt a hand curl around her waist before Kakashis deep voice rasped in her ear "Wait, Naruto is falling behind."

Stunned that he seemed to be able to see in their black surroundings, Aya turned her head in the direction of his voice. "What if we try to lead our pursuers away from here? Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke could stay savely hidden here and go find help when all is clear. You were right, I'm a fully trained kunoichi. I won't let three kids get endangered trying to protect me." Aya insisted. She felt Kakashis hand tighten on her waist in response. "You already endangered them by hiding this information from us." He hissed.

Aya closed her eyes in shame and heard Kakashi disclose their new plan to his protégées. He quickly shut down their protests and Aya started to move back along the way they came. She felt him behind her before Kakashi passed her and grabbed her arm to pull her towards the entrance. "Are you a close range or far range fighter?" "Close range." Aya shortly replied.

Kakashi let go of her arm when the light from the entrance reached them and both of them set off at a run. "North-east is another mountain. I don't know it as well as this one but it's likely that there are mines as well." Aya proposed. After a quick nod from Kakashi they set off into the trees.

Despite their quick pace Aya sensed the six enemies closing in on them from different directions. She was optimistic that they could reach the mountain before they came into view but it would be a close shot.

Still, she was glad that none of their pursuers had left their trail to check out the mine where the rest of team seven hid. From the distance it was hard to differentiate chakras from large groups and since Aya hadn't bothered to suppress hers since they left the mine, it should seem like their team still had the same size as before.

Kakashi fastened his pace when they reached the foot of the mountain and Aya had to give her best to keep up with him. "There!" he rasped and pointed to the entrance of a small mine below them. Aya let herself fall right through the opening and ran straight into the darkness with Kakashi following closely behind her. The other chakra signatures were now less than a hundred meters from them and Aya desperately tried to think of a way to get an advantage. She could tell that Kakashi was doing the same, when she felt electricity raise up the hairs on her body. Wide-eyes she turned to the copy-nin, whose hand was bristling with screaming light. "You said there should be other exits in this mines, right?" He drawled. "Right!" Aya screamed over the sound of thousand birds, before Kakashi rammed his hand into the wall between them and the exit. The stone gave an ear-piercing screech before a crack started to rip through the tunnel and boulders started to cut the light from the outside away. Aya could make out one of their pursuers before a new wall of stone cut off the last of the outside world.

Suddenly the only sound in her ears was Ayas pounding heart. She was very aware of the elder jo-nin next to her, who seemed to wait for something.

"I'm sorry." Aya breathed. "I never meant to put anyone into danger."

"Who are you?" Kakashi replied coldly.

"I'm the adoptive daughter of Lord Tadao. He picked me up from the street and gave me a home and education. He trained and raised me because there is a mission I have to fulfill for him. I apologize Kakashi-sama but this is all I can tell you."

Before she could blink Aya found herself pressed to the wall of the cave by a strong body with her arms held above her head. "I can make you tell me. After all, your mission could endanger the village of the hidden leaf." Kakashi growled into her ear.

Breathing heavily and being ripped apart by fear, shame and arousal, Aya had trouble concentrating on his worlds. When they registered, anger added to her feelings. Anger had always spelled trouble for her, because it made her impulsive. Without a second thought, Aya rasped: "Maybe you should." And leaned forward to press her lips into his.


End file.
